New Year's Kiss
by K-Ojousama
Summary: Hao x Jeanne. One-shot. They stayed like that before sunrise and shared another kiss before they went to sleep.


A/N: I was sitting in front of my computer and I thought… Why not make a fanfiction? My first fanfic for the year…

I still can't believe that vacation's over…sigh~! Anyway, I hope that you'll like this fic…

Warning: This happened in an alternate universe…so basically the shaman fight never existed, but their still shamans…btw, the characters are a bit OOC… ^.^

Hao is 18 and Jeanne is 16…I hope you don't mind that I made Jeanne older...

I would appreciate your reviews so I can improve… ^_^

Here you go…

* * *

5

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

There was a magnificent display of fireworks. There was was a loud bang which was followed by different colors - blue, yellow, purple, green, red, pink, orange – that flickered in the skies of Tokyo .That was the scene that Yoh and the gang saw on the television.

Yoh held a party in his house to celebrate the New Year. Even though it wasn't snowing, unlike the previous year (sigh! _global warming_), it was still cold and everyone was wrapped in a jacket

Since Yoh's house was quite far from the tall buildings of Tokyo, they could not view the colorful fireworks display of the big city, so they watched it on TV instead. They had light a bunch of firecrackers last Christmas and the house caught fire. Thankfully, they were able to put out the flames and no one got hurt. Anna then declared that fire crackers were forbidden inside the house and within a hundred feet from the house.

Everyone was there, with the exception of Ren who was in China to celebrate his birthday with his family, having a good time. Yoh and Horo-Horo were feeding themselves with the food that Pilica and Tamao prepared, and the two girls were talking to each other. Anna yelled at Yoh eating a lot. Manta had changed the channel and was now watching movie. Faust and Eliza were outside and Ryu… Well, his face was red from drinking _sake_ with Amidamaru and Tokageroh.

Upstairs, in one of the bedroom, a boy with long brown hair and a black eyes sat on the window pane. His eyes traveled up in the sky, marveling at the beauty of the stars. He was in deep thought.

He had been thinking about the previous year. He first met Jeanne last year and their meeting wasn't exactly ideal and romantic. He accidentally touched her err…_breast _(Hao insists it was an accident), Jeanne slapped him and called him pervert. He smiled at that memory. But a lot of things had happened over the past year and now they were an item.

"Hey," someone called from behind. It was a sweet feminine voice and he turned to see Jeanne walking towards him.

"What are you doing up here? Everyone's having fun downstairs" she said, smiling at him.

"I was just thinking," he said as he averted his gaze back into the starry sky.

"About what?" she asked as she sat beside him in the window pane, looking at him.

"About us," he answered. He turned his head so he would be looking directly into her eyes. "Mostly about you," he added, grinning.

Jeanne looked down at her lap. Her face was heating up and her whole face turned red. Her heart was pounding so fast and she was having a hard time breathing. It always happens whenever he looked at her like that. She was blushing, and she didn't want him to see his effect on her.

"Look at me," Hao said as he gently lifted her chin so their eyes would once again meet. He adored her beautiful eyes, they were like rubies.

"I…I love you" he said. It wasn't the first time he said _I love you_ to Jeanne, he told her that every single day and she would always smile at him. A breathtaking smile. But this time, she saw love overflowing in his eyes.

"I love you, too" she said, smiling at him. Her words were music to his ears. Usually, she would just look at him and smile, she didn't have to say anything because he knew that she loved him too. He could see in the way she looks at him, in the way she smiles at him, he can see through her actions. But hearing those words coming from her mouth, it felt like a jolt of electricity traveled through his ears.

Hao moved his face closer to Jeanne's and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was a soft, innocent kiss unlike the passionate kisses they have shared before and it lasted only for only a couple of seconds. After the kiss ended, Jeanne snuggled to Hao and he wrapped his arms around her. Both of them remained silent, not a single word came from their mouth.

They stayed like that before sunrise and shared another kiss before they went to sleep.

_fin_

* * *

Author's ramblings: How was it? I'd like to read your comments.... ^.^


End file.
